Labeled Number Nine
by Zash101
Summary: Number 9 that's his name for now he doesn't know who he is ….what the number means on his arm he can barely speak but he's has incredible ability to kill others. This will have both Avatars


**Okay here is the next story also sorry for making this so soon but I thought about it and well I figured out that the romance option I have is perfect for this story actually from every angle I saw so I'm sorry but here it is do note Robin will be here default female built Number Nine is well just that for now I will reveal his name when we meet Gangrel or Validar... his class is that of a swordmaster/Assassin his main skill is lethality of course in anycase here it is... labeled Number Nine also think world without end by brand x music this was inspired by "Number thirteen" It is a legend of zelda fanfic do be sure to check it out it is by St1990 with that said here it is...**

 **Also I really hope this doesn't end up as a failure to the original Amnesic soldier it starts dark and I will put in teen if something makes it mature say it and I will put it mature.**

 **Also this chapter is a tragedy chapter and no this story is not a tragedy.**

 **(*)**

" _They say every birth is a miracle..."_ The black image said out loud to the crowd of men and women standing before it,It was a room it looked humid but it was clean untouched by humanity until that faithful day Aversa the dark skinned woman of black and Grimleal somehow found it with ease despite the loremasters power of hiding it.

" _...You were not a miracle"_ The crowd listened the image shifted at the words to a image a nine people or rather seven with two crying babies,the men and women didn't have faces almost as if they didn't matter to anything or anyone only the crying baby boy and girl had a face.

" _You were a tragedy waiting to happen"_ The image shifted at the words again towards two children a girl and a boy both with white hair only the males was longer and turning slightly black,The girl had no number on her, However the boy on his right shoulder rested a purple Number Nine and a purple mark on both their hands,The two were what seemed to be sparring with wooden swords.

" _You let in a sliver of insanity …"_ The image showed a man laughing from behind in front of the group... _"And your done"_ The image showed the man turning around maniacal insane laughter was to be heard before he just collapsed a purple aura running around him violently in a way a snake would coil and wrap around its prey.

" _Mother still loves him you know that!"_ The image shouted it was a familiar voice a red haired woman turned towards the person with said voice _"If you reside a hate that even with one tiny speck of it that you don't know is there and can't even feel …."_ The image shifted to a blue haired man dying to a blade piercing his neck the man killing him back was facing the crowd in the image his haired dyed with red.

" _Will destroy you entirely"_

" _Your family..."_ The image shifted towards a picture of three girls and one man with the mans face blank with nothing but skin,The girls all had red hair with what appeared to be the mother with the brightest her hair went downward while the man from before with just a dark shade of red,The girls wore dresses the youngest had a yellow one small so her legs were see able,Her hair was short and even around her head,The second one wore a red and pink dress with stones at the end it covered her entirely so only her feet were see able,Her hair was in ponytails with the same shade as the man,The mother wore a white dress it looked almost like a wedding dress,The man was wearing a messed up green tux with no tie he was holding the Mother's hand _"...Can't save you"_ The mans face appeared he was not smiling like the girls were.

" _With your birth came a solemn vow your..."_ The image went black there were murmurs and soft voices in the group as they watched a female with blue hair that went downward started to cringe along with others,Friends one could say they were being affected by the story,The woman with white hair and cloak covering her body went for the blue haired mans hand.

The image shifted towards a slash from the same man and blood spitting out _"Sense of accomplice was the lives you ruined...and"_ The red haired woman stared at her husband whom just watched and listened not slightly moving he just stood there in his leather armor with the hardened liquor that had helped defend his arms,The red haired woman put her hand in his but he did not face her,The image went black once more _"The tears of blood were your only vow"_

" _You were born to have nothing …..you were the ninth purest"_ The image moved towards two babies crying with a snake like man with a menacing aura staring at the two but keeping his eyes mostly on the right before silently leaving the room, _"However your mother switched the color of your number to make it so you were least wanted from the Grimleal."_ The image switched to a woman,A beautiful woman with snowy white hair it was positioned the same way as the blue haired woman dabbing faint permanent colors of dark green on the former purple nine.

" _Death may sound like a mercy …."_ The image moved into showed four swords stabbing the man with him standing up, _"But you are unable to die Number Nine."_ The man started removing the swords from him.

" _You were unwanted and unheard from wanted only by Grimleal however your sister was a opposite."_ The image showed a baby girl with white hair crying. _"She was rejected due to her gender her tale is not as pathetic"_

" _Yours however begun with your charred memory and started with the same blue haired man and reuniting with your sister"_ The image then showed the same blue haired prince and the journey had just begun.

(*)

 **What does everyone think of the opening? Was it good? Was it horrible? Still I worry would this rewrite do good? Did you get the general gist of whom is the main pairing? Yes you did! Warning I will not be able to update this due to the fact I'm losing internet at midnight...Don't ask**


End file.
